Early
by turian-renegade
Summary: Shepard is in for a surprise when she visits Garrus in the Main Battery.


**Early**

_author's note: the OC belongs to me, this particular rendition of Shepard is Princess Cheesecake's, and everything else belongs to Bioware._

* * *

><p>"Are you sure it'll work?"<p>

"Sweetheart, as long as those measurements you gave me are correct, you'd never know you'd be wearing it."

"Don't get me wrong. You're the expert, but-"

"Damn _straight_ I'm an expert."

"How do you even know if it's effective?"

"No one's died. Is that what you're worrying about?"

"Uh-"

"Now look here. I've been in the business for years and have seen _everything_. I know a good one when I see it."

"Ok, ok. I get it. I'm just...you know, nervous."

"Chill out, big guy. It'll be fine."

"Garrus? Who you talking to?"

Laughter echoed from the console as the turian scrambled to end the transmission. Data pad shoved behind him, Garrus quickly gathered the items on his console behind him and turned to face Shepard. Ah, _crap_. "No one," he lied.

Shepard frowned and leaned forward, trying to see what he was hiding. "Come on, I know you were talking to someone. They were just laughing at you."

"Are you sure you're not sick again? 'Cause I'm pretty sure that I was in here alone. Not talking to anyone," he quickly added.

The commander raised an eyebrow. "Right. 'I've been in the business for years' and 'I know a good one when I see it'?"

Garrus fidgeted. "Look, Shepard. Can you give me a minute? I've got some calibrations to finish..."

"Oh, no. _Not this time_." Shepard marched forward, trying to push Garrus out of the way. There was something he was hiding, and she was determined to find out what it was. "All you do is calibrate! Today, calibrate _you shall not_."

"Sh-Shepard! Will you stop pushing me?"

"Not until I find ou- oh."

Whatever Shepard was expecting, it was not the bow-tied box. Wrapped in aubergine-colored paper with a white bow on the top, the box covered the entire console. Were it not for it laying vertical, she would have noticed it immediately upon entering the main battery.

Garrus hid his face in his palm. "It was supposed to be a surprise," he said sourly.

"Garrus, I...I don't know what to say," she said hesitantly.

"Go ahead and open it. It's for you, anyways."

Garrus watched the commander gently try to open the parcel. Whoever wrapped it did a great job; finding the seam was almost impossible. After a few attempts at trying to find an opening, Garrus intervened and nicked a corner with a talon. Unraveling the gift, at that point, was easy.

Amelise gasped. "This is _gorgeous_," she managed to say as she lifted her present out of the box. Streamlined, fresh-off-the-line armor, custom designed specifically for her size. It was lighter than her Cerberus-issued set, and admittedly easier on the eyes to look at. She examined the joints. Fluid, easy to bend, and smooth. The black base paint shone like silk, the powder blue and white accents accentuating her silhouette. Perfect to snipe in, yet stylish to wear publicly without getting her killed. The N7 emblem was even added in exactly where it was always placed in her old sets.

"If there's something that doesn't fit right, I can get fixed," he trailed.

Smiling, she stared at the armor in her hands. "I...I'm speechless," she admitted. "Help me get it on."

"Sure. Just let me fix something really quick." He returned to his console, entering a few commands. The door clicked behind them, now locked. "Sorry. I just don't want anyone walking in on, well, you know..."

Amelise let out a giggle and stood up, getting out of her jacket. "Just help me put this on, already."

His mandibles clicked together anxiously as he helped her finish undressing, eyes averted to give her some sort of privacy. Once ready, he then held the pieces of armor up for her as she suited up. After a few moments, she was ready. His breath caught in his throat, surprised at how good she looked in it.

"This is incredible," she exclaimed as she flexed her hands. "I feel almost weightless."

"The armorist insisted that it's "death-proof" despite how it feels. I would have tested it myself if you weren't so small," he grinned. The sarcasm, admittedly, helped him cope with the growing nervous feeling in his gut.

"No thanks. I'm sure my suit is fine without you launching a rocket at it," she shot back, continuing her stretches and test movements. "In all seriousness, though. This is great, Garrus."

"Happy birthday," he answered. After all the trouble he went through to hide it, he was at least pleased to see her face glow, despite the ruined surprise. With all the troubles going on recently- dealing with the Collectors, the Illusive Man throwing curve balls at them, and petty in-fighting with the crew- she deserved to be treated properly.

She snuck her arms around his waist and gave him a hug. "I can't even believe you knew it was my birthday," she mumbled into his body.

"I did my homework."

She stepped back and gave him a look-over. "You know, you should think about getting your own suit replaced. That hole doesn't bother you?"

He looked away, embarrassed. "It complements my face." What else was he going to say? That, despite the huge discount the lady had happily given him once she knew it was for her, he was completely broke?

To his good fortune, EDI came to life in the corner. "Shepard, Miss Goto is approaching the Main Battery to remind you of your shopping appointment."

"Oh, I almost forgot about that. Garrus, help me out of this." Hurriedly, she grasped at the clasps to the armor pieces and began to get undressed again.

"You're shopping again?" He was met with a gentle slap with an arm brace, following by the gloves.

"It's my birthday and Kasumi 'insisted'. How can I turn out a play date when she's the one dressing me up?"

"I don't think I will ever understand human women," he frowned, now forced to holding the chest and leg pieces. "How is shopping for clothes appealing?"

Having dressed back into her uniform, Shepard snatched the armor pieces back and gingerly placed them back into the box. "If you're nice, I will teach you the benefits after dinner."

A knock came at the battery door, followed by a muffled voice. With a few taps on the console, the door opened, allowing the thief to enter. She looked at the pair of them, the unwrapped parcel, and Shepard's flushed face. "Am I interrupting something?" she grinned, wickedly.

"N-no," Garrus coughed into his hand. "Shepard found her present _early_."

Amelise shifted nervously, letting out a small apology as she traced her foot along the floor.

Laughing, the thief came over and led Shepard away from the battery. "Never mind that. Seeing this uniform convinced me even more that you really need some new clothes." As they walked away, Kasumi looked back and gave a wink at the turian.

Grumbling, he returned to his console, the door shutting behind him. He typed in a number, and a woman's face appeared. "I was wondering when you were gonna call back."

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"Did she like it?"

"Yeah. Thanks for your help, Xerxes. She loved it."

"Any time. Don't forget to come back and let me fix that suit of yours. The scars are great, but that hole isn't really appealing, " she winked.

"Right." Rolling his eyes, he thanked the woman again and hung up, frowning. What was it with all the jokes about his suit these days?


End file.
